


Impression

by DealingDearie



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealingDearie/pseuds/DealingDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki spots an irritated Sif while at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impression

She was all sharp angles and distrust, that much was clear to him, sitting in a shadowed corner of the bar as he watched her from afar, tracing the way her crimson dress, cut low at the back to reveal those soft notches of her spine with such milky skin stretched taut across them, hugged her slender waist when she shifted uncomfortably beside the man that was offering her a drink.

Her dark hair fell over one revealed shoulder from where it'd been brushed aside earlier, ebony tresses curling upon each other as they kissed her collarbone and flowed downward. Her companion was attempting to slide a drink across the bar to her, despite her previous protests, and she was throwing daggers at him with those cold eyes of hers, narrowed to near-slits as she held his attention from mere feet away.

It took quite the woman to make a man scamper away like that, Loki thought as he watched the scene unfold before him, his own glass of alcohol chilling the insides of his fingers as he clutched it loosely.

And there she was, completely alone, staring with disdain down at the full glass beside her hand. He'd never been a particularly sociable person, but Loki was all too interested in the gleam in her eyes, and any warning thoughts that flitted through his head were lost to the scraping sound of his chair as he stood up to approach her, his long, thin hands stuffed deep into his jean pockets as he came to sit at the stool the other man had been sitting in only moments ago, and he didn't miss the glare, threatening and dangerous, he received for it.

Against the backdrop of her pale skin, the red stain upon her lips looked bloody and bright, and she blinked at him with luscious lashes that kissed the tops of her refined cheekbones. He cleared his throat and smiled over at her kindly, and she tilted her head as he felt those captivating eyes of hers roam over his own features, no doubt faltering on his bright eyes that glittered like polished emeralds and hair as dark as her own.

After the initial inspection, her shoulders relaxed just the slightest, and she leaned more heavily upon the bar railing pressed against her abdomen, brow raised inquisitively. He held out his hand in offering, and she reluctantly slipped her own in his. He ignored the warmth of her skin, just as he had imagined it, and swallowed thickly.

"I thought you might want some good company after such an awful turn out with that one," he murmured lowly, amused, as he jabbed a thumb in the general direction of the man sulking in his seat a little ways over. The corners of her lips turned up a fraction, and Loki took that as an encouragement.

"Well, we'll see," she replied in a sultry, drawling voice that made his heart speed up, and his grin widened. He glanced down at her hands, noticing once again the soft jut of her knuckles beneath that skin of hers, and he felt her eyes boring into the side of his face. Looking back toward her, he caught some kind of strange light in her eyes, and she curled her fingers beneath her palm, smiling slyly and shaking her head.

"I'm Sif," she offered casually, briefly, and he blinked at her, wide-eyed and eager. The skin of her face darkened with blood, and he imagined how warm it would feel beneath his touch.

"Loki," he returned plainly, and the smile in his voice reached that glowing brightness in her eyes.

He knew a kindred spirit when he saw one.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt given by natashabromanoff over on Tumblr.
> 
> Please R&R! Feedback of any kind is always appreciated! ;)
> 
> All rights go to their respective owners.


End file.
